All of You
by Macahol84
Summary: Little glimpse into their thoughts
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long week with a grueling case. An entire family, including two small children, were murdered as part of a series of murders. The killers, two brothers, were seeking revenge on those who had crossed their paths and made it worse.

Climbing the stairs to her apartment, Kate Beckett could only think of all the misery that surround this case. She needed fun. She needed laughter. Unfortunately the only person who could give that to her was out in The Hamptons.

Walking down the long hallway, Kate searched for her apartment's key. Turning it in the lock she found her own place in the city. All she wanted now was to curl up with a good book and a glass of wine.

Outside the wind howled against her building making her involuntarily shiver. The lights flickered for a moment as she selected a book. Lighting a few candles, she curled up on the couch with a bottle of wine on the coffee table.

Minutes passed only to find Kate staring at the candle burning. His words from before Memorial Day weekend still tumbled around her mind. His voice was always on her mind adding a commentary to everything she did throughout the day.

Grabbing the remote off the coffee table, Kate turned on the radio. She prayed for a song to come on the radio that would drown out his voice. A calm melody echoed from her stereo's speakers. It wasn't until the second verse that Kate paid attention to the lyrics. It was a song she recognized but couldn't place.

_More than friends, I always pledged… Cause friends they come and go…People change, as does everything…I wanted to grow old…I just want to grow old_

_Slide up next to me…I'm just a human being…I will take the blame…But just the same…This is not me_

_You see?…Believe_

_I'm better than this…Don't leave me so cold…I'm buried beneath the stones…I just want to hold on…I know I'm worth your love_

The words scream to Kate as she stares now at her radio. It's as if the song was selected just for her. It was _their_ song. It was the song that he had played over and over for the weeks before he left. Kate couldn't sing along. She couldn't even stand to listen to it anymore as she reached for the remote.

Laying next to the remote was her cell phone. She thought about pressing number 5 on her speed dial sending a call in less that a second. Instead she let her mind wander as her thumb danced across her key pad. Looking down she realized she manually dialed _his_ number. Staring at the phone she blinks a few times before hanging up.

In the silence of her apartment, Kate Beckett lets her mind wander to the man she's missing. To the man who can build up and break down her walls. The man she's dreamt about loving. The man known as Richard Castle.


	2. Chapter 2

The rain pounded against the window pane of Richard Castle's beach home. The cursor blinked on the blank word document as he sat in his desk chair staring at the darkened sky. His mind wander back to a brick building in Manhattan.

It was time to move on with his life. He would never be the man she wanted. The man she needed. Turning to his computer, he let out a sigh. She would always be apart of his life.

She had a boyfriend now. She was happy. He should have just let her be happy. But he couldn't walk away without trying. He offered to share his summer home with her for the weekend. A fun getaway. She had turned him down.

There must have been a reason she turned him down. He closed his eyes as he recalled her face when she said no. He knew what every look meant.

The countless looks he would receive every time he asked her to do something outside of work. He had seen so many of her looks over the time they spent together. She had almost said yes this time. She did say yes. Then she changed her mind.

Rick was glad he asked Gina to stop by the precinct to escort him out. He knew that he would never be able to walk away from the precinct, away from _her_ without breaking down and begging.

He wonders if she even realizes how much she means to him. As the rain hit's the windows, Rick lets his mind wander to what life would be like with the woman who continues to surprise him. The woman who has his heart. The woman known as Katherine Beckett.


	3. Chapter 3

Punch. Sidekick. Elbow Strike. Round House Kick. The attacks kept flying towards the punching bag as Kate Beckett let out her anger. It was over. Another long hard week was behind her and she was one week closer to the Fall.

Control-S. File, Save As. Open Email. Richard Castle typed a short message before attaching his document to the email and clicking the send button. Every bit of new material had to be sent away to keep his publisher happy.

Freshly showered, Kate makes her way down the stairs to the bull pen of the homicide department. It was nearly midnight. Everyone was home. Random desk lamps gave the bull pen a shallow glow. Nearing the bottom of the stairs, the elevator doors dinged and slid open.

She glanced across the bull pen and felt her breath catch in her throat.

He looked up in time to see her coming down the stairs.

She started moving slowly through the bull pen.

He was gaining speed matching her strides.

Before either of them realized it, they had met in the middle.

Hesitantly she reached out and placed a hand on his chest above his heart. Feeling the steady thump. She leaned forward slightly. He took a step closer wrapping her securely in his arms. She let her hand fall, winding its way to his back as she enveloped him in her embrace.

And they stood there.

Together in each others arms without speaking.

Because they had all each other needed.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this short ride. Yes it's really over. I didn't want o put any author's notes in the other two chapters because I wanted your fully honest opinions. This story was actually a song fic! Surprising maybe, but I also tried to disguise it a little. The song it called All of You and is a very sweet love song. As a present to thank you for reading my adaptation I'm going to share the song with you for free. I hope you enjoy it. http:/ www. megaupload. com/? d= E4J21T2K (Remember to remove the spaces)


End file.
